


Bite Me

by orphan_account



Series: Stories(I hate) that are stand alone [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Codywan is my weakness, Human Cody, M/M, Obi-wan is fucking hot as a vamp, This is all GoOcHi, Vampire Obi-Wan, Yes I spelled that wrong, my babes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24468433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Clones had been going missing over the past week without a trace. Then a day later they show up drained of all blood. Rumors went around that there was a vampire in their midst. Cody thought Vampires had only been an urban legend when he came face to face with the culprit.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Stories(I hate) that are stand alone [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774681
Comments: 19
Kudos: 63





	Bite Me

Bite Me

* * *

Cody had been walking back to his quarters to retire for the night when he found them. A clone guard laid on the floor visibly still alive as he was weakly trying to fight off his death. His helmet was slid up so there was easy access to his neck. The blood that had escaped his lips dribbled down the clones neck into the small puddle underneath his neck. 

Ginger hair fell in his face as he hand a hand holding the clones head to the floor. His eyes were closed while his other hand gripped the clones wrist were the armor was peeled off. Blood covered his arm where the vampire held it. Pleas left the clones mouth to be let go. Though the vampire gave no answer or word as he was to busy sucking him dry. 

The vampire let up for air breathing surprisingly calmly. His beard he blood in it. It dripped down onto the white armor of the clone who stared at him fearfully. 

"Well you certainly have more of a will than others, don't you." 

He run his thumb over his bottom lip grabbing a small but of left over dribble. He looked at it and then smiled sadistically to himself before turning to the petrified shinie. 

"You sure you don't want a taste sweet stuff?"

The clone tried to fight but only ended up being restricted tighter. He gasped for air as the hand around his throat tightened. 

"Look I'm not usually this nice to my dinner, so would you mind giving me the satisfaction of having no complaints about your death?"

The shinie let out a strangled cough. The vampire sighed heavily letting go of his throat. 

"Ugh~ I wish you didn't squirm so much when I bite you." 

He licks the blood off of his thumb. A pleased look comes acrossed his face as he tasted it.

"Sith sake your sweet, Darling."

The clone whimpers loudly squirming under the vamp. He was straddling the clone to keep him still. He sat farther up closer to the chest. 

"Oh come now, don't fret, this will all be over as soon as you stop squirming.

Cody tried to get in for a better look. He still couldn't believe his eyes. He hadn't been watching where he was going due to being focused on the vamp. 

He kicked the blaster leaning against the wall accidentally. The vamp looks towards the door with a cool expression. 

"Commander, what are you doing up so late?"

He tilted his head with a seductive smile curling up onto his lips. Force that man was distracting.

"G-general, your-your the-"

Obi-wan laughed, he wasn't worried though. 

"Of course darling, who else matches the stereotypical description of a vampire? You know, pale skin, doesn't like the sun, is up most during the evening hours, and let's not forget, I like my steaks rare."

A deep chuckle leaves lips at his joke. 

"I'm not going to hurt you Cody, come over."

Cody reluctantly looked at the vampire that was his General and crush. His heart was pounded in his ears. He looked at the clone under him that was now dead. His blood poured onto the white flooring. He didn't want to back his dinner. He feared death. 

"I-I" 

His breathing sped up as obi-wan watched him with a glint of bloodlust in his eye. He found pleasure in knowing Cody feared him, yet he found pleasure in a lot of things. Others in pain at his hand, the taste of sweet blood, Cody's laugh and smile, and last but not least, sex. 

Cody couldn't take it. He turned on his heel and ran for it. He had never ran so fucking fast in his entire life. His general was a vampire. The vampire that killed his brothers and plopped their bodies in the hangar. His general was going to kill him... Literally.

The door to his quarters hissed shut as he hurriedly locked the door. His heart was going to leap out of his chest if he didn't calm down. 

He let out a sigh of relief as he backed up and plopped down onto his bed. He stared at the door, fear coursing through his veins. 

He was safe, he was safe. He repeated over and over to himself as he caught his breath. Though that was all cut short when A chuckle came from beside him. 

Cody's head snapped in the direction only to find Obi-wan sitting, leaned back, in his swivel chair. His feet were propped up on the desk as he relaxedly looked over at a petrified Cody . 

"That was cute, you having a little panic attack. I could practically taste it. Cute."

His blue eyes looked Cody over with a predatory glance. He could feel his fist clench around the knife in his belt, which only made the vampire laugh again. 

"Honey, if you think you can kill me with that petty little butter knife your wrong."

"Why are you chasing me?!"

Obi-wan raised a brown as an evil smile crept onto his lips. 

"Because You interrupted my dinner, and I'm still hungry. What does that tell you darling?"

Cody swallowed hard. Fear washed over him as his hand started to shake. 

"Your going to suck me dry and toss me into the hangar."

Silence made his answer feel uncomfortable on his tongue. Cody had so many question but knew he's never be able to answer tha before he was sucked clean. 

"Look, Cody, It's not like I want to suck them dry and toss them in the hangar, but for a newborn vampire it's hard to control my hunger. It grows worse when I don't feed and when I do. I want more all the time. It feels like I'm starving." 

Cody looked up at Obi-wan confused. 

"How did you become a vampire?"

Kenobi stares at his hands sighing heavily. 

"My master had been one. He lost control one night and bit me. Though instead of feeding he just let his venom into the wound. I was young. Maybe thirteen. It hurt so much. It took a week for my fangs to grow in. Since then I've tried to control how many times I've fed but it's never enough, I'm always starving." 

"Is Skywalker a.."

"Vampire? No, I didn't want to ruin his life further so I kept this all to myself. It hadn't been a problem until now."

"Until you gave into your hunger?"

Obi-wan looks at Cody nodding silently. Cody somehow felt safe around Obi-wan, even with the over hanging fruit of he's a fucking VAMPIRE.

The older man finally broke the silence after a few moments. 

"Y'know I could show you the perks."

Cody shivered, he knew exactly what he was saying. Though the the thought of be tied up naked whilst being bitten all over was very arousing. 

"Your asking me if I want to join you, aren't you?"

The general laughs softly and turns towards Cody in the chair. 

"I wasn't asking, but I was implying an option to."

the clone thought for a moment before looking at the Jedi.

"What are the pros and cons?"

Obi-wan lets out a please huff. 

"Pros are you don't die naturally, you can go without sleep for ages, you have great stamina (wink wink) and you don't have to worry about getting sick. Cons are your hungry constantly, you stop aging at 27, your fangs never stop hurting, and you can hear every heart beat around you, it's annoying really."

Cody bit his lip looking down at the ground. He was considering it. 

"Cody you really don't have to join me, I really won't hurt you, ever, I just came to calm you down." 

He looked up at the redhead with a soft expression. 

"I was afraid you'd kill me. But know I- well I want to join you. But only if you can tell me something.'

Obi-wan scooted closer.

"Of course, anything?"

He took a deep breath and swallowed the lump in his throat from nerves.

"I want to know if you would Love me, let me be yours?"

A soft grey tint spread over his cheeks as his looked Cody over. Of course he'd take him as his, love him, do anything for him. 

"Yes, I'd love that just as much as you. I've liked you since I've met you."

Cody's heart fluttered hearing Obi-wan say that. He was ecstatic. Cody moved to the edge of the bed inches away from Obi-wan. He felt the adrenaline kick in again, but this time it was a pleasing experience. 

"What is it you want from me Darling?

Obi-wan's voice was deep and raspy sending shivers down the clones spine. 

"I want you to bite me...

**Author's Note:**

> Bite Me is meant to be the start of a series called Bloodlust. If this fic goes well I will continues it. I wish the end was different but eh, i'm to tired at the moment to fix it. 
> 
> Edit: Hey so i really hate this story, I'm sorry if you love this and want more but I'm not going to write more. I'm just not happy with how damn cringey it is. Thank you for the love in the comments but this is it.


End file.
